


He Drinks

by ricketyjukeboxer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sam Ships It, Wine, sam the destiel shipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricketyjukeboxer/pseuds/ricketyjukeboxer
Summary: A short shot about Dean, his phone, some wine, and Sam's desire to help.





	He Drinks

Dean doesn’t think that wine is a valid way of getting drunk. He rejects it out of hand. Under normal circumstances, he would have smirked, quipped a decline, and retained his man-card.

But tonight is not normal circumstances. He checks his phone. He drinks.

Sam sees the tension clinging to his brother’s shoulders, settled into the fiber of him as surely as other things have made themselves at home in the Winchesters’ bodies over the years. Cas is one of those things too, for Dean more than Sam. Dean checks his phone. He drinks.

When they came to find the twin’s mother safe and sound, Sam saw it as a Godsend–or whatever more appropriate phrase he’d use nowadays. Dean needed wine and friends and a reason to stop looking at his phone every five minutes.

Does he realize he’s doing that?

It helps that Max is chiding about the bartender. It feels normal. He wants Dean to feel normal. When the opportunity to leave his brother to the easeful company of the Banes presents itself, Sam takes it. Dean can be different when he’s not around and Sam understands that.

Sinking farther into the moment, Dean pours Sam’s glass into his own, happily using any excuse to feel the thick warmth that comes with the red. It feels like a church service. A laughable parody of Holy Communion. He checks his phone. He drinks.


End file.
